


Greetings of Ye Seasonne from Camelotte

by Camelittle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, Multi, Pomposity Personified, Purple Prose, Yuletide Round Robin, epistolatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Uther pens his annual yuletide Round Robin Letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings of Ye Seasonne from Camelotte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> In time-honoured fashion, the end-result boasts the accomplishments of the author's perfect offspring, contains tedious discussions of his latest plans to extend and redecorate the house, and drones on about exotic holidays. Also in keeping with tradition, Uther’s missive, ripe with florid, inventively! punctuated, prose, and Literally Peppered With Hyperbole, is also stuffed full of unwitting innuendo. Ooh-er.
> 
> Canon compliant. Based round about the end of S1.
> 
> This is for Merlocked18 who has gifted me with the most adorable art for Yule this year. With enormous thanks to archaeologist_d for helping me to rein in some of Uther's sillier outpourings. Any mistakes or silliness that remain are all mine. 
> 
> Rated PG for ridiculous innuendo, purple prose and implied canon-era cavalier attitude towards mystical creatures. And spelling.
> 
> Canon compliant. Based round about the end of S1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, nor do I profit from these endeavours.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Greetings of Ye Seasonne from Camelotte - written by Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782343) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome)




End file.
